Chapter 376
Wendy vs. Ezel is the 376th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With only a short ten minutes remaining until Face's activation, Natsu continues to struggle in his fight against Franmalth. In the caves that house Face, Wendy is attacked by Ezel, who brutally injures her and moves to eat Carla. Seeing her friend in danger, Wendy utilizes the abundant Ethernano surrounding Face and sucks it into her lungs, successfully achieving Dragon Force and moving to continue the battle. Summary In the Tartaros headquarters, Natsu and Lucy are gleefully insulted by Franmalth, who revels in the fact that Face only needs ten more minutes to activate, and will then wipe all Magic from the world whilst his allies Curses remain. Fearing what will happen if her comrades lose their ability to use Magic during their fights, Lucy silently prays for Wendy to succeed in shutting the device down. Concurrently, Wendy and Carla wander the caves that conceal Face, with Wendy unsure about where to head. With Carla telling her to relax and follow any form of Magic she can sense, the two continue on, unaware that Ezel is following them along the top of the cave roof. Irked that he has been left to battle only a little kid, Ezel screams his annoyance at Kyôka as he launches himself at Wendy, barely missing the two as they hastily dodge. Quickly running, Wendy wonders what to do, knowing she can't waste too much time trying to fight the Demon; Carla also points out that she would likely at a disadvantage against Ezel, and shouldn't move to engage him. More confident in herself than Carla, Wendy decides to turn and fight, quickly casting an array of fortifying spells on her body to power herself up as Ezel reaches her. Before the Demon can move to attack, Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Roar, though Ezel merely bursts through the attack, questioning if Wendy should be pushing herself so hard. Reacting by kicking Ezel in the face with Sky Dragon's Claw, Wendy is shocked when Ezel takes the blow undamaged, and quickly moves to evade the attacks that Ezel throws her way. Slashing out with his long tentacle-like legs, Ezel slices through Wendy's hair and eventually catches her body and flings her into the nearby cave wall, heavily damaging her as he blows her away. Bursting through the cave wall to the other side, the injured Wendy lands next to Face, being quickly pinned by Ezel, who marvels at the sickening amount of Ethernano that radiates from the pulse bomb. Commenting that Wendy will not live to see the firing of the bomb, Ezel moves to crush the little Dragon Slayer, though is interrupted by Carla, who, screaming, leaps at Ezel and tries to claw at his face. Unperturbed at her actions, Ezel reaches up and snatches Carla with his hands, pondering if she is edible. As Wendy screams for him to stop, Ezel begins to put Carla into his mouth and bite down on her, though, as he does, Carla quickly reminds Wendy of the air in the cave. Immediately realizing what Carla is saying, Wendy recalls that Face is releasing a vast amount of Magic Power into the air, and wonders what will happen if she mixes said Magic Power with the air and consumes it as one. Breathing in deeply, Wendy shocks Ezel by suddenly releasing a huge wave of air currents that knock him off his feet and send him flying. With Carla falling from the Demon's grip, the Exceed smiles upon seeing that Wendy has successfully entered Dragon Force. Characters in Order of Appearance #Franmalth #Natsu Dragneel #Happy #Lucy Heartfilia #Horologium #Wendy Marvell #Carla #Ezel Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth *Wendy Marvell vs. Ezel (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Curses used *Absorption Curse * Spells used * |Reboryūshon}} * |Iru Āmuzu}} * |Iru Āmā}} * |Iru Bānia}} * * * * Abilities used * * ** |Deusu Korona}} ** |Deusu Ekuesu}} * Navigation